All things fall apart
by happybunny94
Summary: She is the maid of honor. He is the best man. Their past together only makes things so much more complicated then they need to be. Will they push through it for the sake of their dear friends or will things only get worse between them. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!. I made a new story. I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review and tell me what you think**

Sakura had pictured this before in her dreams. On the beach in the middle of the summer. The warm bits of sand between her toes. The warm breeze that blew her long auburn hair out of her face. The way the settling sun made the sky appear orange. It was so a breath taking scenery. She didn't know what had gotten into her when she agreed to help Eriol plan the perfect proposal for her best friend, Tomoyo. She had given him all of her fantasy dreams of a man sweeping her off of her feet and proposing to her in this very setting. She smiled, nonetheless. If she loved it, then Tomoyo would fall head over heels for it. She glanced over at the man at her side, noticing him whip his hands on his suit for a nth time since they've been there. Her curiosity finally peaked.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, her voice easy in a attempt not to startle the nervous wreck of a man. He nodded slowly and smiled

"Just a little nervous is all." He replied honestly and she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise. I know Tomoyo more then I know anyone else and believe me, she has been dreaming about this happening for the longest. She will say yes." Sakura smiled gently at the dark haired man with midnight blue eyes. Those eyes were normally mischievous behind his thick glasses, but today they held nothing but concern. Were her truthful words not easy him up.

"I just. I don't know how I should do this. I want to do it romantically but how should I start" He looked down at the sand between his toes. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and removed her shoulder. Was he doing this on purpose? Was he really planning on stealing all of her ideas. Her most romantic fantasies of how she dreamed a man would propose to her. He continued. "I know that its just so classical to just get on one knee and say 'Tomoyo, I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife' I feel like there should be more to it." He glanced at Sakura who was looking at the sunset again. Her emerald eyes looked at the ocean that seemed to extend forever.

"Tell her everything you feel for her." She began, another smile tracing her beautiful features. "Tell her everything you felt, from the first time you met her. Your first hug. Your first kiss. How you felt when you first said I love you. How you can't stand to live with out her. There are so many things that you can say to her. I'm not going to think for you, Eriol. This is something that should come from deep within YOUR heart. Not mines. I could tell you about the dreams of me getting proposed to, but it won't mean anything unless it comes from within. I know you care about her, so prove it. Just let everything that you are feeling out. Put it in words. Carve it in the sand." She kicked the sand as she said that "It doesn't matter. It'll all comes to you." She looked at him again to make sure he was still there. He was too quiet but he stood there enjoying the sunset before it disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Thank you Sakura. You have been a tremendous help to me. I don't know how I could do this with out you." He smiled at his longtime friend. She chuckled and playfully punched his arm.

"Don't get to serious on me, Eriol. You're gonna bum me out!" Sakura yelled. "Now can you take me back to my place before Tomoyo starts wondering where we are." Her request was met with the smile she had grown to like. Tomoyo and Sakura had been best friends since they were young. When Eriol transferred to their school in 9th grade, Sakura introduced Eriol to Tomoyo. She didn't notice the connection between the two of them until her big mouth friend, Chiharu pointed it out. It wasn't until the end of senior year of high school when he finally grew a set of balls and asked her out. Sakura was happy for Tomoyo because she had a crush on him forever. But in a way, she was mad at Eriol for taking her best friend away. She eventually learned how to accept them even though the envy was still there. Now, she was helping him make Tomoyo his forever. She was surprised to say that it didn't bother her as much as it would have ten years ago.

Tomoyo sat on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn on her lap. She grabbed a large handful and shoved the entire thing in her mouth. Sakura stared at her curiously from the loveseat on the side of the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked when Tomoyo finished chewing the popcorn in her mouth angrily and pulled out a brownie and sprayed whip cream on it before shoving it in her mouth also. She nodded, not intending to give her a real response while her mouth was full. She didn't need to because Sakura was well aware of what was wrong. They lived together for 5 years now and she was well aware that Tomoyo had a huge sweet tooth when she was stressed.

"Is it work?" She asked and watched Tomoyo nod angrily glaring at the popcorn bowl. Sakura would have been lying when she said she wasn't afraid of her roommate when she was like this. She was completely terrified. She swallowed her brownie and looked at Sakura. Her face turning from angry to sad.

"My boss disapproved ALL of my designs but one. How can someone only find one design out of 45 that she likes. I swear the woman is a devil. She's jealous because she doesn't have mad skills like me. I'm the best in that company and she knows it." She spoke loud, not caring about the thin walls that separated them from their neighbors.

"Wow. That sounded really stuck-uppish" Sakura spoke more quietly hoping Tomoyo would follow suit. It was 2am and she only hoped the neighbors didn't call the landlord and complain. The most she needed was another fine. Tomoyo giggled

"But it's true." Her smile went away as fast as it came and Sakura frowned.

"And the worst part of it is that she wants me to make 44 more designs for the catalog." She bit off her brownie angrily again. This woman was definitely scary. "And I still have to worry about the stupid Summer Fashion Show at the end of the stupid month. Man this is just STUPID!" Tomoyo shouted with a mouth full of food.

"Well you know that I'm always willing to help out as much as my schedule allows it." Sakura smiled but it quickly faded when her friend started crying. Sakura was quick on her feet and removed the bowl of popcorn and brownies from Tomoyo's lap and embraced the tensed girl.

"Shh it's okay, Tomo" Sakura rocked their bodies back and forth. Tomoyo's body visibly relaxed and Sakura held her tighter.

"Don't worry, Tomo! This is exactly what your boss wants. She is trying to break you down. To test your weaknesses. Maybe she isn't ready to give up her company. At least not without a fight. You have to stay strong and show her that you can do a way better job then she has ever done with the company. Show her that you deserve it. You are Tomoyo Daidouji and nothing stands in your way, Got it?" Tomoyo nodded. After more then 30 minutes of Sakura embracing Tomoyo, she finally got up and took the snacks to the kitchen

"And maybe you should think of another stress reliever. This..." She held up the snacks that Tomoyo had. "this will only make you fat or possibly give you a heart attack." Tomoyo got up and walked after her to the kitchen where she watched her roommate throw away all of her delicious treats. She gasped and Sakura looked back at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked

"You are throwing away perfectly good food. There are children starving in Africa and you are deliberately throwing it away." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "What a shame?" She added

"Har Har Tomoyo. Very very funny." Sakura suppressed a yawn. She was tired from her long day today. After a busy day at work, she met up with Eriol. They had been all around Tomoeda trying to help Eriol plan the perfect proposal setting.

"Well Good night Sakura. I have a big day ahead of me." Tomoyo frowned at her high demanding job. It had taken so much of her time. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Good night Tomoyo. Love you"

"Love you too" They went their separate ways into their own rooms. Before Sakura crawled into bed, she took a nice hot relaxing bath. The solution to all of her troubles. She then let her bed swallow her whole as she was swept off into a peaceful slumber.

_**Every touch left her breathless and wanting more. It wasn't enough. It just wasn't. The feeling was so foreign to her yet it felt so right in so many ways. She moaned as every touch left a lingering feeling on her bare skin. She feigned for this for so long and now it was happening. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought the body on top of her closer so that their lips connected in a gentle and yearning kiss. **_

"_**I love you, Syaoran" She pulled away and whispered into his ear. He looked into her eyes for a while like he was searching her soul. She knew he heard it in her voice. His sincere look in his eyes wasn't enough to stop the tears in her eyes from falling. He whipped them quickly with his thumbs.**_

"_**I know." He smiled sadly. "I know" He added in a softer voice and kissed her again, this time more forceful. It didn't matter that he would never be hers. She was glad that she had him to herself at that very moment. Even if only for a while. **_

"_**Syaoran.." She breathed.**_

"_**sakura?" She moaned**_

"_**Sakura?" No answer**_

"_**SAKURA!" **_

A loud voice woke her up from her day dream. She looked up at her assistant and blushed under his worried chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay? Can I get you a coffee or anything? You seem out of it today." He asked. Sakura waved him off.

"I'm fine. Did you get the paperwork that I left on your desk faxed." She asked dismissing her daydreams.

"Yes ma'am. I sent them early this morning." He smiled brilliantly  
"You are just amazing!" Sakura smiled "What would I do without you, Daichi!" He smirked

"I'm pretty sure you have had many great assistants before me." He reasoned trying to keep the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks away.

"None like you." She smiled brighter and he looked away.

"Mr. Amichu emailed me back. He said that he loved the ideas that Li Corporation is proposing and would love to make a meeting with you to discuss future possibilities of us working together" He told her, his back still turned to her. It was rude, but he didn't want her to see his face. Sakura eyes widened.

"Really? Wow! I didn't expect that." Sakura was obviously surprised at the news. "Thank you Mr. Abe. I will call for you if I need anything else." Sakura dismissed her flustered assistant of 3 years. She smiled as he nodded and exited the room. He was literally the best. Everything was not on time because it was early. His paperwork was precise. He was a focused, hardworking young man and she had no intentions of letting him go anytime soon. For some reason, he was always shy around her. He seemed so comfortable around the other co-workers and Sakura didn't understand why. It wasn't like she was mean or anything. She was probably the nicest caring boss he or any of them had encountered.

Sakura leaned back in her chair and sighed. Things were different when he was around. Everyone was so stressed. No one could bring themselves to look him straight into his cold eyes that Sakura always thought of as beautiful. Now that he was working at the Li Corporation in China, she was given the higher position and it definitely showed. The office was more about laughing and joking then it was working. She wasn't one to reinforce the rules. They were all adults and they knew the responsibilities of the job. As long as the work was done, then it was no problems to her. If him or another Li was to come back, she would take her old job as the assistant with Daichi and the others. Sakura frowned at that thought. She literally broke her neck trying to satisfy him and even that wasn't enough but it also got her to the job she was at now. Her determined and work alcoholic spirit landed her the big boss job.

The loud ring of her cellphone made her jump and almost fall out of her chair. She swore under her breath and answered the phone.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking." Sakura answered. It was her cellphone but she still felt the need to speak professionally.

"SAKURA!" A scream came from through the phone and she knew it was Tomoyo. She held the phone slightly away from her eyes and giggled.

"Hey Tomo! What's up?" Sakura asked glancing at the clock on the wall. It was 10:47. Almost time for lunch.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" She yelled again.

"With what?" Sakura asked unenthusiastically.

"Can we meet up for lunch at Higgins in 30 minutes?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"Oh sure Tomoyo!" She added when she realized Tomoyo couldn't see her.

"Okay Bye!" She hung up the phone before Sakura could say bye as well.

Sakura stared at the phone. For the past couple of years, her life hadn't been about her. It had been more about helping everyone else around her. It didn't bother her at all, she loved to help. But she never understood why everyone came to her with their problems.

Sakura stood, grabbed her purse, and walked out of her office.

"Are you off to lunch, Ms. Sakura?" Another assistant, Rika, asked her. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Would you like to join? I'm meeting with Tomoyo." Sakura and Rika had been good friends since college. Rika shook her head.

"I'm actually having lunch with Terada-san." Rika smiled.

"That's great! Well you have a great time and tell Terada-san I said hello." Sakura told her friend and co-worker before leaving. The Li Corporation was one big building with 32 floors. She didn't know what the other 31 floors were but the 32nd floor was where all of the action happened for the business. After getting into her 2014 BMX series 3, she drove to her destination and walked into the building of her normal lunch place where she spotted Tomoyo in their normal spot by the window.

"Hey Moyo! What's up?" She looked up and Sakura could see every emotion surfacing her face. There was stress. Sadness. And anger? "Are you okay?" She asked before Tomoyo got a chance to talk

"No I'm not. It's just so much going on right now." Tomoyo combed through her long black hair with her fingers.

"Like what?" Sakura's eyebrows knitted together.

"With everything that I told you last night, two of my models quit on me. They said that they wanted to look for better opportunities that would further their career. They think that I'm not capable of pulling this off!" Tomoyo yelled angrily. Sakura gaped at her.

"Aren't they under contract?" Sakura asked shocked by the news

"Yes they are. I guess they were too good for it and would have rather pay 2,500 dollars instead of staying. GOD I hate this!" Before Sakura could open Sakura's mouth to say something, Tomoyo cut her off.

"Will you be one of my models for the catalog and Summer Fashion show? I really can't afford to replace them. I literally have 3 dollars in my account-" Sakura cut her off.

"Wait, so you want me to model in your show for free?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And the catalog, yes... but I will understand if you can't help me." Tomoyo said holding her head down sadly. Sakura smiled.

"I already told you that I am willing to help you in any way possible as long as it fits into my schedule." Tomoyo looked up with a huge smile and practically threw herself into Sakura arms.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She yelled, causing more people in the restaurant to look at them. "I soooo owe you big time!"

"You don't owe me anything. Just don't make me celebrate my birthday again.

"But your turning 30! That is a celebration" Tomoyo clapped in glee but Sakura gave her a pointed look

"Hahaha okay. Deal" They shook on it. "Now I just need to find one more model willing to work hard labor with no pay."

"Well, when you put it like that... I doubt any person you ask will actually say yes to you." They both laughed together and harmony

"I have my ways?" Tomoyo smiled mischievously. Sakura didn't want to know what she meant by that so she changed the subject.

"Have you ordered yet?" Sakura asked and her stomach growled on cue. She didn't answer. All Tomoyo could really think at that moment was

THANK

GOD

ITS

FRIDAY!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 for you! LOL I hope you liked chapter 1 and like chapter 2 even better :-D ENJOY!**_

The room was silent as Tomoyo sketched on a white sheet of paper. Her face was hard and she bit down on her bottom lips as if concentrating. Sakura watched the designs she had drawn and then squealed when Tomoyo roughly snatched the paper with a low growl and balled it up. She threw it in the corner with the rest of the pile of paper balls.

"I liked that one!" Sakura protested

"Yea. Well Kaho wouldn't like that one. She would probably say something like it was too extravagant or something... Ughhhh she makes me so angry." Tomoyo fumed and grabbed another piece of paper. Sakura walked into the corner and grabbed the paper ball on top of the pile.

"But still, I really like this one. I don't know. It's unique." Sakura unballed the paper and looked at the piece of art. "You should keep this one." Sakura glanced over at her friend who was no longer paying her anymore attention as she was sketching away again. Sakura set the piece of paper on the table and watched Tomoyo at work again. She had been able to make 5 designs for her collection; 6 if you add the one she balled up. And they had been at it for 8 hours. Sakura was amazed how fast ideas popped into Tomoyo's head. It kind of freaked her out. Every now again, Sakura would bring up some ideas but they weren't good ones. She was good at shopping for clothes, not designing them. She huffed.

"I'm getting pretty hungry. I'll make dinner." Sakura suggested

"I'm not hungry" Tomoyo answered her immediately and Sakura eyed her curiously.

"You haven't eaten since 10! It's 6:17!" Sakura argued with her. It was met with silence. Sakura glared at Tomoyo and but went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. When she was close to finished, her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking." Sakura answered

"Hey Sakura! Is Tomoyo home?" Sakura glanced over at Tomoyo. Her phone was sitting next to her so she couldn't have missed a call.

"Ummm it depends. What do you want with her?"

"Geez you make me sound like some type of rapist!" Eriol said over the phone.

"How would I know that... Are you?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh

"Haha very funny Sakura. I'll be over there in 10 minutes"

"What? NO! I'm trying to get her to eat! Come over in an hour when I finally tear her away from work and stuff food down her throat." Sakura yelled and caught Tomoyo's attention.

"Who is that? Is that Eriol?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't answer her.

"Give me at least 30 minutes. Please!" She waited on the phone for his answer and was pleased when he finally sighed and said

"Sure, Sakura but only 30 minutes." Sakura smiled

"Alright bye!" She yelled into the phone and hung up before she heard him say bye as well.

"Why did Eriol call you?" Tomoyo asked curiously

"He knew you were working and he didn't want to disturb you. But he said he is coming over in 30 minutes tho." Tomoyo nodded. Sakura smiled evily when the oven dinged, signaling that the food she had just made was finished. "Now it time to eat, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo looked at her friend as if she was the weirdest thing on Earth.

"I told you. I'm not hungry!" Tomoyo shouted back.

"You will eat if it's the last thing you do!" Sakura countered and Tomoyo stared challenging. She started runnning when Sakura made a mad dash towards her. It was no point because Sakura caught up to her quickly and jumped on her. Sending both of them to the ground.

"You will eat!"

Tomoyo patted her stomach in content as Sakura took the last few bites of her own food.

"You didn't have to do that, y' know?" Tomoyo told her.

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I'm well aware of that but you needed to take a break and that's what I gave you" Suddenly the door bell rung and Tomoyo hopped to her feet

"I'll get it!" She chirped

"Of course you will" Sakura also stood but she grabbed the two plates and took them to the kitchen to do dishes. She was so happy for Tomoyo that she found a man that she loved who would openly love her back. She sighed. She loaded herself with work everyday to keep her mind from wandering about Syaoran Li. The first man she had ever love. Her first kiss. Her first time. Her first love. It was just a shame that she couldn't say he felt the same way about her. It was honestly sad. People had warned her about getting into any type of relationship with him. She tried not too but her heart went against her every wish.

"That is going to be one clean dish" A male voice came from behind her, referring to the dish that she had scrubbed for a while as she was deep in thought. Sakura looked up to see Eriol smirking pretty amused with Tomoyo clinged to his arm comfortably. She didn't comment she just smiled and ironically that was enough for the duo to know there was something wrong.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, his face concerned and she nodded, trying to keep the tears that were burning the back of her eyes from forming.

"Everything is peachy." She rinsed the last plate and placed it into the drying rack and dryed her hands on the towel. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need fresh air" She walked to the door and grabbed her jacket before turning back to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Don't forget we have neigbors." She told them with a smirk and left before the could remark.

A lot of things went through her mind. Like the weather being bipolar. Her hip hurting really badly. The fact that she left her phone in the kitchen. Things that she needed to do when she got back to work on Monday. How cute she thought Dauichi was. A lot of things but she tried her hardest not to think about the man who broke her heart. Shattered it into a million pieces and walked away like it was just the most normal thing to ever happen. She didn't want to think about how his eyes lite up when she finally got him to smile. How beautiful his teeth were. How soft his unruly chestnut hair was. How he hugged her tightly. How her body fit perfectly with his. How his scent intoxicated her and she lost her brain. How he kissed her like she was the only girl that he ever needed. How he went out of his way to make her happy. How all of that was taken away because of one stupid bad instinct from his father. She promised herself she wouldn't think of any of that yet she found that it was all she could think of. When she had free time? It was all she could think of. And for that, she had never been in a relationship with a guy for more then a month and many of her friends, although some would never admit it, thought she was the saddest woman in Japan.

Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She remembered how the first met. She didn't like him one bit

_**It was another day at Tokyo University and Sakura raced through the beautiful campus trying to get to class on time. It was the most important class to her and she didn't want to miss a second of the boring lectures that would be her road into Buisness and Administration. Making a sharp turn at the corner she bumped harshly into someone. 'Umph' she heard the person say as she fell backwards with a loud shriek. The breath was taken away from her when her back came in contact with the ground, followed by her head and she was knocked unconscious. When she had woken up, she was in the school nurses offices. There was a huge lump on her head and it was throbbing. **_

"_**Hello sweety. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked, her voice soft and gentle**_

"_**Terrible." Her own voice was too loud for her liking and she winced at her pain as it spread through the rest of her head. **_

"_**Take it easy." The nurse pushed her gently back down on the bed. "I need you to answer a few questions for me to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything serious. You hit your head pretty hard." The nurse spoke as she retrieved her clipboard from the clustered table. **_

"_**How did I get here?" Sakura asked barely in a whisper.**_

"_**Oh. A guy dropped you off. He said he would have stayed but he had a buisness and Administration class that he couldn't miss." The nurse answered her and it made her wonder if he was in the same class as her. It was more then likely a yes. There were 120 students in that class. She probably just never met him. **_

"_**Did he give you a name?" Sakura asked "... so I can thank him properly."**_

"_**Oh he gave me his name but I completely forgot." The older woman chuckled and Sakura only stared at her until she was done.**_

"_**Well do you at least remember what he looks like?" The woman put a finger to her chin and stared at the ceiling.**_

"_**He was damn right handsome I can tell you that" She said and bust out laughing and Sakura huffed impatiently. "He wore a suit; it looked pretty expensive. Means the guy has money." She added and giggled like a high school girl. "His hair look black but it was slicked back with muse. But he had the most gorgeous amber eyes. He looked pretty mad. You can tell he had a nice ass body too" The woman laughed again and Sakura rolled her eyes. For a woman who looked to be in her late 50s, she acted like a high school girl flustering over her crush. She only hoped he would come back before she was released so she could thank him for not leaving her on the side walk. But he never came back.**_

_**Two weeks later.**_

_**Tomoyo dragged Sakura through the cafe where Eriol and another man was sitting. She huffed. It was clear that she was irritated. Maybe it was just that Tomoyo didn't get the message and still made her come with her to meet Eriol's cousin. **_

"_**I hope this means that you are going to help me with my math homework right?" Sakura asked, glaring at the back of her friend's head.**_

"_**Sakura! I will do your homework for you!" Tomoyo was too happy for Sakura's understanding. It was only Eriol's cousin. She made it seem like it was his parents. Sakura didn't care anymore. That was all she needed for her to be the happiest camper. Eriol's eyes lit as Tomoyo and Sakura approached them. The two men stood and Eriol stepped forward to give Tomoyo a quick kiss. **_

"_**Tomoyo! I would like you to meet my cousin, Syaoran." Eriol gestured to the man who had unruly chestnut hair. He was wearing khaki shorts and a green shirt. Tomoyo extended her hand for him to shake it and he grabbed it immediately.**_

"_**Pleasure to meet you Li" Tomoyo beamed and he nodded, not smiling at all.**_

"_**The pleasure is all mines Ms. Daidouji" He said formely.**_

"_**Oh please call me Tomoyo!" Tomoyo imposed**_

"_**Only if you call me Syaoran." **_

"_**Deal!" Eriol waited patiently until there exchange was finished before Eriol gestured to Sakura. Amber met Emerald.**_

"_**And this is me and Tomoyo's friend, Sa-" Eriol was cut off when Syaoran suddenly glared at the girl and pointed a finger at her accussingly.**_

"_**YOU" Was all he said.**_

"_**Me?" She asked confused. Eriol looked between the two of them. **_

"_**You two know each other?" He asked.**_

"_**No" Sakura immediately said. She would have remembered meeting a guy so handsome and kind of scary.**_

"_**Yes." Syaoran said at the same time Sakura said no. This confused Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. "This is the girl I told you about." Syaoran looked back at Eriol and Eriol's eyes flashed with recognition.**_

"_**You mean the girl who bumped into you and made you spill your coffee on your brand new suit and made you late for your speech?" Eriol asked and he nodded, turning his glare back on Sakura. It took her a moment to register what Eriol just said before her eyes grew wide.**_

"_**THAT WAS YOU?" Sakura shouted. "I am so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry! I was in a rush and I didn't see you. I am really sorry. NO! More then sorry. There is no word to describe how sorry I am because I'm just that sorry. I'm sorry-" Sakura rambled and he huffed impatiently, running his hands through his unruly hair. **_

"_**JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU AND STOP SAYING SORRY" Syaoran blew up on her and she stared at him shocked. **_

"_**Excuse me" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow at him**_

"_**Damn, you are so irritating!" Syaoran huffed**_

"_**Hey mister... whatever the hell your name is! I apologized because I felt bad for what I did. Not because I like hearing myself speak. It was an honest accident but if you want to act like an asshole and not accept my apology, be my guest. But don't expect me to feel any gratitude towards you." Sakura yelled, stepping closer so that he knew that his glare didn't intimidate her. She threw a glare back to match his. Syaoran was taken back**_

"_**Sakura." Tomoyo whispered as if she couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. **_

_**Sakura looked around between the group and realized that no one would take a step in breaking the awkward silence, so she did. She put on the biggest smile on and clapped her hands together.**_

"_**Let's order shall we" Sakura chirped and sat at the booth. Tomoyo took the seat next to her. Eriol took the seat across from Sakura and Syaoran took the seat next to Eriol. It was an eventful meeting but it's how Syaoran knew that Sakura was different from the rest of the girls he had ever encountered.**_

* * *

AND THAT'S A WRAP! Whoa! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review and let me know what you think about it. ^-^


End file.
